


Be My Once In A Lifetime

by DreaDuQuesne



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Magical Pregnancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDuQuesne/pseuds/DreaDuQuesne
Summary: When Hope finds out she's pregnant, she has doubts about being a mother and Lizzie is excited to have a mini version of herself walking around.Meanwhile, Josie finds an engagement ring and thinks Penelope will propose.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	Be My Once In A Lifetime

A pregnancy test sat on the sink in the bathroom as Hope sat on the edge of the tub. Tears streamed down her face as she waited for the results. Sure, her children would be tribrids like her but they'd also be Mikaelsons and trouble always seemed to follow them wherever they went.

Four years ago, she was killed by one of her fathers enemies and instead of dying like he thought she would, she became a full tribrid. On top of that, Hope had managed to gain a few enemies of her own over the years so yes, bringing a child into the world was terrifying. But she wouldn't be alone. She still had Lizzie, who she planned on telling tomorrow when she got back from her trip.

A knock on the bathroom door pulled her from her thoughts. "Hope. It's Penelope. I got your voicemail, which was extremely vague and offered no explanation as to why you called me here instead of Josie."

Hope quicky wiped her tears away and walked over to the door. She opened it. "Hey."

"You okay?" Penelope asked, a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm fine I just- umm-"

The alarm on her cell went off. She walked over to the sink and picked up the test.

Penelope gasped. "Oh... my god. You let Liz-" She gagged. "Li- i can't even say her name."

"Shut uuuppp, Penelope. I'm freaking the fuck out right now," Hope said, desperation laced in her tone. "What if I _am_ pregnant?"

Penelope shrugged. "Don't be a deadbeat."

Hope rolled her eyes.

Penelope took the test from her. "I'll read it."

"You're touching the pee part."

A look of disgust was on Penelope's face. She cleared her throat. "I'll disinfect later."

"What does it say?"

"You ARE the father."

"I swear I'm gonna kill you... very slowly."

"That's gonna be hard to do when you're feet are swollen and you can't walk."

Hope snatched the pregnancy test. She studied it for a long minute. "I'm pregnant," she whispered more to herself.

"Yeah," Penelope began whispering, "With Barbie Satan's baby."

"I'm having a baby," Hope cried as she stood in the middle of the bathroom.

"I know the other mom is... her... but are those happy tears?"

"Maybe... yes... I don't know." Hope sniffled. "What if I'm not good at it? My life hasn't exactly been rainbows and unicorns."

"Well, it kinda has but that's besides the point." Penelope stepped closer to her. "You're the actual living and breathing offspring of the most notorious hybrid in the supernatural community. You'll be fine and so will your kids. Besides, you have the she devil by your side and she loves the shit out of you."

Hope shielded herself.

Penelope furrowed her brows. "What... are you doing?"

Hope looked around the room before turning to Penelope. "You said something slightly nice about Lizzie. I thought you were gonna physically combust."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Promise me you won't say anything to Josie. I wanna tell Lizzie tomorrow when she gets back then I'll go from there."

"Pfft. I can keep a secret."

~~~~~~~~~~

It was the middle of the night and Josie couldn't sleep. She had been up all night in bed thinking about the diamond ring she'd found in Penelope's blazer.

Marriage had always been a foreign concept to her. It's not that she didn't want to get married, she just never thought she would and considering her on again, off again relationship with the brunette, she definitely never thought she'd marry _her_.

"Hope, I promise I won't tell her."

Josie turned to the sleeping witch. "What?" She said softly.

"Josie doesn't have to know."

Josie shook Penelope softly.

"Mmmm what JoJo."

"Why are you dreaming about Hope?"

Penelope opened up her mouth to say something before she burst into a fit of laughter.

"I hate you."

"I know," the brunette smirked. "Hope made me promise that I wouldn't tell you something she doesn't want you to know yet."

"Annnddd?"

"I was gonna pretend like I was talking in my sleep when I accidentally let the beans spill."

"What beans?"

"Well I can't tell you now."

Josie raised a questioning brow. "Is it that she's pregnant?"

"Wha- how did you know?"

Josie smiled. "You just told me."

"Did you just Jedi mind trick me?"

"Have you been hanging out with Landon?"

Penelope raised en eyebrow. "Have you?"

"I dated him for like 2 seconds."

Penelope scrunched up her face. "Don't remind me." She tilted her head. "What's been keeping you up so late?"

"My thoughts."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I can't tell you." Josie pulled the covers over her face and turned away from Penelope.

Penelope climbed on top of Josie. "Why not?"

Josie chuckled. "It's confidential."

"So what." She leaned down and kissed Josie's cheek. "Tell me."

Josie turned so that she was on her back and facing Penelope. "It's top secret. You just can't know."

"Does she who has a name but I refuse to say it know?"

"Maybe."

Penelope squinted. "I hate you."

"My, my how the turns have tabled."

Penelope removed herself from a top Josie and walked toward the bathroom door. "I have to pee and I'm sleeping in the tub tonight."

"Stay warm," Josie said laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hope moaned as she stretched on her bed. The faint smell of bacon swam up her nostrils so she got out of bed and put on her robe before leaving her room. Lizzie wasn't supposed to be home until later so she figured Freya stopped by like she said she was going to.

She walked down the steps and made her way into the kitchen. She saw Lizzie standing in front of the stove pouring a bowl of eggs into a pan.

Lizzie put the bowl down and turned to see a confused Hope walking toward her. "Hiiii, I'm home early!"

"You are home early," Hope responded as she jumped into Lizzie's arms. She embraced her in a short kiss. "What are you doing home?"

Lizzie sat her on the counter. "My professor was being an asshole and I couldn't stand being on the same plane as him."

"So you caught an early flight home," Hope said.

Lizzie nodded. "I did," she smiled, "And I missed my girlfriend."

"Ooooh tell me about this girlfriend."

"She's smart." Kiss. "Crazy beautiful." Kiss. "Shorter than me." Kiss.

Hope playfully slapped Lizzie's arm.

"She's also a pain in my ass but I love her anyway."

Hope leaned in for a longer kiss. She broke it and cupped Lizzie's face in her hands. "I love you."

Lizzie smiled. "I love you."

"I just realized we never actually had a conversation about kids and if we want them or not."

Lizzie's smile faded. "Do you want them?"

"If you asked me that 5 years ago, I would've definitely said no."

"Now?" Lizzie's eyes were trained on Hope's, as she searched for an answer before the tribrid responded.

"I mean, it's still scary as hell to think about having a kid or kids." Hope held Lizzie's hands in hers, "But I love you and I want the white picket fence and the well maintained lawn with you."

"A white picket fence is disgusting. Our kids would obviously be raised in a mansion surrounded by a golden gate."

"So you do want them?"

"Twins are terrifying for obvious reasons but I do want them eventually. Maybe after college."

Hope's heart sank. Then she gagged at the scent of burnt eggs.

Lizzie turned to the stove. "Dammit. I always burn the eggs."

Hope quickly slid off the counter, pulled the trash can from under the kitchen island and hurled into it.

Lizzie turned the burner off and sat the pan down on an unlit one. She turned to Hope who continued hurling. Her face contorted as if she was also about to puke. "You okay, Honey?" She said as she rubbed Hope's back.

Hope stood up. Lizzie pulled off a piece of paper towel from it's roll and handed it to her.

Hope wiped her mouth. "I need to tell you something."

Lizzie furrowed her brows. "What is it?"

Tears started rolling down Hope's cheek.

"Oh no. Why are you crying?"

"Because you said you wanted to wait til after college to have kids," Hope continued crying.

"I-" Lizzie's eye widened. "Ohhhh. Oh my God are you pregnant? Like, right now?"

Hope nodded.

"I'm going to have a mini me walking around." Lizzie's smile was from ear to ear as she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Hope's waist. "We're having a baby!"

"Why are you excited? You said-"

" _Maybe_ after college. I didn't say it absolutely had to be after college." Lizzie began crying as she pressed an ear to Hope's belly. "I planted a seed and I'm gonna see it harvest in 9 months."

Hope helped Lizzie up. "We're really doing this?"

"We are." She grabbed the shorter woman's face and pulled her in for a kiss. "Now I must brush my teeth and after that, I'm going to the market to get you some ice."

"For what?"

"My dad said it helped Jo with morning sickness when she was pregnant."

"That can wait. I'm starving."

"I won't be that long so you can just eat without me."

Hope bit her lip. "I can't actually."

Lizzie raised a perfectly manicured brow. "Oh."

Hope sauntered over to the blonde, still biting her lip. She grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lizzie pulled up to Josie's house and put the car in park. Josie walked out of the house. She turned and gave Penelope, who was standing behind her, a quick kiss before walking to the car.

"Hi Penelope! You look positively moderate today."

"Fuck off, Lizzie," Penelope responded before turning back into the house.

Josie shook her head as she got in the car. "I'm rooting for a Pizzie friendship. You guys are so adorable." She hugged her sister.

"It's never going to happen." Lizzie started the car and drove off. Every so often she looked at Josie who was being way too quiet for her liking. "What's going on with you?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"You have that look that says you have something you want to tell me but don't know how to."

"Ifoundanengagementringinpenelopesjacketandithinkshesgonnapropose."

"You found an engaged mint ring?"

Josie pinched the bridge of her nose.

Lizzie gasped. "YOU FOUND AN ENGAGEMENT RING??!"

"Yes. That."

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Are you gonna say yes?"

"Should I?"

"What do you mean "should I?"" Lizzie mocked as she parked the car. "Of course you should."

Josie sunk into her seat. "I'm only 20 and there's a lot of pressure in marriage."

Lizzie turned to her. "Since when are you afraid of pressure?"

"Since I found the ring."

"I get it."

Josie furrowed her brows. "You do?"

"No. I lied," Lizzie laughed but stopped when Josie stared daggers into her soul. "You love her. She loves you and despite her being the Evil Queen to my Snow White, you two were made for each other."

"Peanut butter and jelly were made for each other and then nutella came along." Josie sighed. "Nothing good lasts forever."

"Ummm, last time I checked, peanut butter and jelly was still a thing."

Josie rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

"We talked about your thing now let's talk about mine." Lizzie turned to her, excitement written all over her expression. "Hope is pregnant!"

"Oh my god what? That's amazing!" Josie said, pretending to be surprised.

Lizzie slumped her shoulders. "You already knew. How?"

"Penelope told me that Hope told her."

"That wicked bitch knew Hope was pregnant before me?" Lizzie scoffed. "This is my villain origin story."

Josie couldn't help but laugh as she got out of the car.

Inside the market, Josie pushed her cart down the aisle where the ice bags were stored in a freezer. Lizzie opened the freezer door and began filling the cart with ice before closing it.

"Ten bags of ice?" Josie asked.

"You're right," Lizzie said. She opened the door again. "She'll need more."

Josie turned the shopping cart away from her. "Ten is more than enough, Lizzie."

Lizzie glared at her sister before closing the door. "I'll come back without you."

"Dad!"

"Hey, girls," Alaric said from where he stood behind Lizzie. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping obviously," Lizzie said nervously. She linked their arms and turned him around. "What are you doing here?"

A puzzled look was on Alaric's face. "You need all that ice?"

"That's what I said," Josie replied. She shrugged when Alaric turned to her. "Other people need ice too."

Lizzie turned Alaric back to her. "It's for a project."

"What kind of project?"

"The ice kind."

"Hope's pregnant," Alaric stated as if it was common knowledge.

"What?" Lizzie cackled. "No. That's not even possible."

Alaric turned to Josie who disappeared. He turned back. "Magic makes all things possible and all that ice is for Hope because she's experiencing morning sickness."

"Maybe she just likes the sound of the crunching."

Alaric's eyes widened. "I'm gonna be a grandfather." He took a few deep breaths. "I think I'm gonna faint."

"Daddy, please don't. You'll embarrass me."

"Lizzie," Alaric said, his knees feeling wobbly.

"Don't you dare faint because I will not hesitate to leave you right here in the middle of this aisle."

"I'm not gonna faint."

"You're not going to faint."

"Nope."

"Good." Lizzie began walking down the aisle with Alaric following behind her. "Hope is pregnant and I'm going to be a mom and you're going to be a grandfather."

There was a loud thud and she cursed herself as she turned slowly and saw Alaric lying on the ground. She ran over to him.

"You said you wouldn't faint," Lizzie cried out.

Josie turned the corner with the cart. "This ice is gonna melt if we don't- what the hell happened to him?"

"He's going to be a grandfather," Lizzie responded.

**Author's Note:**

> For requests, prompts and additional commentary, feel free to message me on Tumblr: dreaduquesne
> 
> Also feel free to leave kudos and comments. Thank you!!!!


End file.
